Avow
by Lionus
Summary: A dragon's tradition and instinct wouldn't be honored in the Master's office, but a man's, wrought through redemption, would.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

He's infinitely glad that this conversation was happening now and not a handful of years ago, mostly because Gajeel's mouth would have gotten him in a world of trouble and he would have sneered at the idea of _stooping so low._

The concept's dated and more than a little embarrassing considering who _he_ is, as he wasn't raised with chaperones or blessings or courtships. He hadn't even given those words a second thought before he met Levy and Lucy had subsequently decided to educate him on few things he ought to consider.

Like what the Master would think.

Gajeel had fought a long and hard battle, but it would mean absolutely nothing if Makarov didn't agree.

His old man would have laughed himself right out of his precious crag and his tears of mirth would have flooded the nest to sweep away his ages worth of hoard if Metalicana could see his charge tiptoeing into the lion's den to ask _permission_.

A quieter voice in the back of his head told him that there would be pride- because the brat that the dragon had plucked out of the gutter had finally learned.

Gajeel sat down somberly in the chair placed in front of Makarov's desk, awkwardly slumping forward and roughly scrubbing a hand over the headband that held his hair back.

The elder mage didn't glance up from the various papers he was scrawling on as he spoke. "Hoping a little luck will be rubbed out of that, my boy?"

The dragon slayer's hand startled, quickly folding itself in with his other arm over his chest. "No."

"Good, luck doesn't have a place in here anyways." Makarov sighed and looked over the subordinate slumped in front of him, seeming for all the world to be defeated before the fight even started. "Does she know you're here?"

Gajeel flicked his eyes from the floor and evenly met the Master's gaze. "Not a clue."

"And, uh, does she _know_?"

A smirk, not without a hint of pride, made its way into the corner of Gajeel's mouth before he answered. "If ye're asking if I said anything about it, no. But I wouldn't doubt she's wise to a few things without having been told. Kind of hard to keep anything from her."

The older man laughed, his eyes wrinkling with a familiar fondness. "Yes, she's always been like that I'm afraid. Should make things interesting enough for you."

Gajeel nodded and breathed deep. "You know why I'm here."

The words hadn't been posed to the old guild master as a question, but he answered them anyways. "I do, but if you want my answer, then you'll have to ask a question."

"Figured as much. I just needed to see whether or not I needed to wring Salamander's neck for opening his mouth first."

Makarov chuckled and shook his head, "You underestimate an old man. Natsu never said anything to me, but it's good to know that you two have been spending time together doing something other than brawling and insulting each other."

Gajeel chuckled deeply and quirked a mischievous brow at Makarov. "Who says we didn't?"

"My guild still stands and I haven't received any bills for the two of you in a long time."

"_Tch_, fair enough." He absently rolled his shoulders and, in the back of his mind, noted it was about time for him and Salamander to give the old man of few more gray hairs. Just enough to make sure they keep Makarov on his toes.

"You've come a long way."

"Ah." Gajeel's answer was more indifferent than anything, but he sat straighter with the master's change in tone.

"I'm proud of you."

Gajeel slowly nodded his head before he dropped his gaze to the window behind Makarov, self-consciously scratching the back of his head as he began his speech. "I'm not entirely sure how these things are supposed to go or if I'm supposed to say anything in particular."

"Usually it's best to start with the simplest thing and expand from there."

"I'm not asking you to forgive anything."

"Good."

"Can't forgive myself most days, but she does and usually thrashes me upside the head with one of her books if she catches me feelin' guilty…" A tired puff of mirth passed through the dragon slayer's teeth. "I guess it kind of fits that I'm the one at her mercy now, huh?"

The Master scoffed, "That's not limited to ex-Phantom Lord dragon slayers, Gajeel. You should know that."

"I kinda figured everything out slowly, slower than I care to admit, actually. Even compared notes with Salamander, if you can believe it."

"Was he of any help?" Despite the conversation that slowly became weighted with seriousness, Makarov couldn't hold back the smile at the mention of the flame dragon slayer giving life-altering romantic advice.

"What do you think?"

"I like to think he's capable of a few nuggets of wisdom."

"Ye're too optimistic, Makarov. The _kid_ had to serve as the buffer and set a few things straight he had confused. We're both a little worried for Heartfilia."

Makarov smiled at the old endearment. Despite Wendy Marvell being well into her young adult years, her fellow dragon slayers refused to accept that she was anything but the little girl whose knees knocked together and only came up to their waists in height. "True, but we're not in here about Lucy and Natsu."

"No, we're not. But, uh, they set a few things straight that I had ignored when I was younger with Metalicana." His throat felt dry for what he about to say next; he may have ignored the lessons, but the instinct still shadowed over his judgement. It warred with his sense because dragons were expressly private creatures, possessive and protective even after they were nothing but bones, and the subject he was about to breach wasn't a light conversation starter. "She's my mate."

The steel resolve and gruff drawl of his tone disappeared into hoarse disbelief and an almost tangible sadness. Makarov merely nodded his head, waiting for Gajeel to continue.

"But I don't deserve that."

The older mage's mouth twisted sourly at the younger man's last words, clearing his throat, as he planned to set a few things straight. "Gajeel, I will never forgive or forget what you did to my children." His master's words settled like acid in his stomach and, for the first time in a long time, Gajeel allowed a crestfallen shadow to fall over the sharp angles of his face. "But-

"You're not who you were when you first walked through our doors. _She_ is not who she was when you first walked through those doors. I'm proud of you and want you to live a long and happy life within this guild. However, above your own happiness, you are indebted to ensure hers. For what you did, it is your obligation to make her happy and if she should reject your offer, then it is what you deserve.

"You don't owe me anything, but you owe her the world." The grandfatherly eyes steeled, the laugh lines disappearing with the hard edge of his tone.

"I know, it's what I'd been doing and, honestly, my only intention. Didn't really intend for all of _this_." The dragon slayer wryly swept an arm out in front of him to punctuate his frustration.

The master's eyes softened at that. "Yes, she does have that effect on people."

A reserved grin slowly stretched across his face and, not for the first time, thought back to her quiet and spunky way of getting- _demanding_- exactly what she wanted. "Aye". Gajeel sighed and rubbed a tired hand once more over the bandana on his head. "So, 's it okay?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that now, am I?" Makarov laughed at Gajeel's narrowed expression and petulant grunt. "Yes, yes it's _fine_, my boy. A parent is always delighted to see their children get one or two things right before they're dead."

"Ye're gonna put _me_ in an early grave, old man."

"Better asking me than Porlyusica."

The dragon slayer gave a shudder at the mention of the apothecary as he stood and made his way back for the door. "Thanks, geezer."

"Now, get out of my office, brat, I've got work to do." The older man was already back to writing on the papers and absently waved a dismissal to Gajeel.

He chuckled and turned the knob, swinging the door open-

Only to see Cana with an empty mug up to her ear and a smarmy grin plastered across her face, Natsu crouched by her side with his scarf tied stupidly around his head, Lucy sprawled at his feet where he had knocked her off balance by opening the door, and Levy, across the hall on a barstool, with the brightest blush painted clear up her hairline and down past her collar.

Tears welled at the corner of her eyes.

For his part, he didn't smash anyone's face in, but he growled viciously to the troublemakers at his feet. "Damn it, can't do anything around here without you ringleadin' the reconnaissance, Alberona."

"Girl's gotta have a hobby and you were takin' too damn long. I wouldn't about to let her wait around for yer ass to make a decision, she'd've been an old spinster."

Gajeel growled halfheartedly and stepped over the three at his feet, closing the distance between him and Levy. He pointedly ignored the cheerleading section lead by Gray, Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman. As he stepped up to her perch, Levy rubbed a palm over her eyes in vain. "You weren't supposed to find out."

She swiped at his chest and scoffed, "I already knew, you gecko."

"And just how-," The man stopped short and glared at a spot over the script mage's shoulder, at the Exceed delightedly sipping his kiwi juice and Mirajane giggling behind a delicate hand. "I'm not leavin' you alone with Lily anymore."

"Hmm." She winked back over her shoulder before she turned forward in her seat, smiling at the irritated dragon slayer in front of her. "I was the one that brought it up, but not to ask about you. I-I was a little lost about some things." Her cheeks pinked again, and a rough chuckle from him only served to feed the heat slowly taking over her face.

Gajeel slid his hand into her hair and ruffled the mess of locks playfully, ignoring Cana's advice she hollered from the sidelines and the various catcalls from around the room. "Thought you knew everything, shorty?"

Levy shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I don't care to admit otherwise. Your ego's rubbed off on me."

He laughed loudly at that and allowed his hand to slip down around the side her neck, his thumb brushing the edge of her chin while his other fingertips grazed the base of her skull. "I live to be a bad influence; makes things more fun that way."

She snorted at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessin' I got ratted out?" He dropped his voice for only her to hear and inwardly thanked Scarlet for her demand that everyone go back to their business, post haste.

"Good guess." A coy smirk twisted the tip of her mouth and it took everything in him not to act on the impulse that he wanted to wipe it clear off her face.

"And?" Carefully, Gajeel flexed his fingers and rubbed at the back of her hair line discreetly.

"Ready yourself, Redfox, I'm not so easy to please."

"_Tch_, I think I can handle whatever you throw at me."

Levy raised her eyebrow and smirked, "We'll just have to see."

* * *

**A/N:** I picked Rae's brain about her thoughts on Makarov and Gajeel handling his past, especially at such a crucial juncture in the future. We both thought that Makarov would forever hate and remember the act, but Gajeel would be a different story. Hate the sin, love the sinner sort of thing.


End file.
